En espera del baile
by ani-b
Summary: Septimo capitulo! Solo falta uno para terminarlo... Gracias por los reviews, no duden en seguirlos
1. Default Chapter

Cómo ya les dije en el summary. este fic va dedicado a mi queridisima tía Pao Bloom, de su sobrina La Chuku. Esta es la tercera vez que lo pongo porque la primera puse los cuatro primeros capítulos juntos y la segunda quedo todo pegado y no se entendía nada. El fanfic ya esta terminado, solo tengo que pasarlo a computadora (por lo que tal vez me demore mas ya que estoy en bimestrales) Prontamente vendrá un a continuación. aun no tiene nombre. Estaba pensando en ponerle "DESPUES DE HOGWARTS" ¿Qué opinan?. Me esta demás decirles que los únicos personajes que me pertenecen en este fanfic son Alex, Becka, Ashley, Jessica, Brandon Terrier, y algún otro que haya puesto por ahí y se me ha olvido.  
  
Bueno aki se los pongo, con mucho cariño. La Chuku. mejor conocida como ani-b. P.D. : Aveces soy muy cursi, como ya han podido comprobar mis anterires lectoras jajaja is o q mama, tía, hijas, hermanas y algún otro familiar que haya leído algún fic mío?????  
  
La historia de Lily y James.  
Basado en Snape's worst memory.  
  
1 Capitulo. Una descripción.  
  
Lily Evans tenia 15 años y estaba en el quinto curso de Hogwarts. Ella era la chica más cotizada de Hogwarts, traía a todo colegio a sus pies, a todos, hasta a James Potter. Y como no, era pelirroja, con ojos verdes, con personalidad despampanante aunque muy tranquila y estudiosa. James Potter era muy bajo y delgado para su edad, tenia los ojos avellanados y el cabello alborotado de un color negro azabache.  
  
James era un alborotador por naturaleza y junto a sus amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius Black era alto y un poco fornido, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules. EL y James eran mejores amigos, podían pasar por hermanos.  
  
Remus Lupin era alto delgado con el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, era él más estudioso, responsable y competente. Se llevaba mejor con James que con el resto del grupo. No era que se peleara con los demás, sino que Sirius nunca le hacia caso y siempre quedaba pagando las consecuencias de no escuchar a su amigo y Peter era un poco bobo y tenia una enorme admiración hacia James que le desesperaba. Pero sus mejores amigas eran Lili y Alex Carter.  
  
Peter Pettigrew era bajo, gordo, perezoso y todo un cobarde. Tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos chocolates. James estaba enamorado de Lily pero Lily pensaba que era un cerdo y un engreído.  
  
Una tarde a finales de curso, después de hacer el T.I.M.O. de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Lily y sus amigas salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al lago para meter los pies en el agua y refrescarse un poco  
  
"Mira quien esta ahí Lily" dijo Becka una de las amigas de Lily "Es James."  
  
"Por favor Becka" Dijo Alex, la mejor amiga de Lily "Déjala, ella no tiene la culpa que James guste de ella."  
  
"Pero míralo, no le quita los ojos de encima." Dijo Ashley, otra amiga de Lily. "Además tu solo lo dices porque es amigo de Sirius Black."  
  
"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"  
  
"Vamos Alex" Dijo Lily para sorpresa de todas, pues se había quedado callada desde que mencionaron a James Potter. A Lily no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas, por eso prefería mantenerse callada "Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco tan bien como tú a mí, y déjame decirte que ya he notado como te le quedas viendo a Black. Ya sé que te gusta."  
  
Alex se sonrojo.  
  
"Esta bien, pero por favor, no se lo digan."  
  
"¿Cómo crees?" Dijo Lily "¿Crees que alguna vez en la vida voy a hablarle a ese. él?"  
  
"Tienes razón, ya sé que ustedes los odian a todos ellos."  
  
"Claro que no "Dijo Beca "No a todos."  
  
"Sí Alex" Dijo Ashley "Recuerda a Remus."  
  
"El único caballero, competente y razonable de ese grupo de engreídos- arrogantes- machistas."  
  
Las cuatro amigas se habían sentado en la orilla del lago y habían metido los pies.  
  
Mientras tanto James y sus amigos caminaban hacia un árbol.  
  
"Bueno, pienso que ese papel fue un regalo." Dijo Sirius "Me sorprendería que obtuviera menos que un sobresaliente por lo menos."  
  
"Yo Tambien." Dijo James. Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacando una snitch.  
  
"¿De donde lo sacaste?"  
  
"Nicked it." (no se como se traduce ( )  
  
James empezó a jugar con la snitch.La soltaba y cuando parecía estar apunto de escapar hacia una magnifica atrapada haciendo que Peter gritara de emoción. Sirius se acostó sobre la hierba, parecía aburrido, Remus había sacado un libro y Peter seguía admirando como James soltaba y volvía a atrapar la pequeña y dorada snitch.  
  
Después de un rato Sirius dijo:  
  
"¿Podrías guardar eso? " preguto Sirius "Vas a hacer que Peter moje sus pantalones"  
  
"Sí tanto te molesta." Contestó James  
  
"Estoy aburrido" Dijo Sirius "Desearía que fuera luna llena."  
  
"Podrías" Dijo Remus sombríamente desde detrás de su libro  
  
"Todavia tenemos transfiguraciones, si estas tan aburrido puedes preguntarme.toma."  
  
"No necesito mirar esa basura, ya me lo sé todo."  
  
"Esto te animara padfoot." Dijo James  
  
"Grandioso, Snivellus." 


	2. el incidente

Capitulo 2. El incidente.  
  
Detrás de ellos iba caminando Severus Snape, un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda.  
  
"¿Todo bien Snivelly?" Grito James. Snape reacciono tan rápido como si estuviera esperando un ataque y su varita estaba casi afuera cuando James gritó:  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
La varita de Snape voló doce metros y callo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Snape se dirigía hacia su varita pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sirius exclamó:  
  
"Impedimenta"  
  
Y Snape quedo paralizado sobre el pasto.  
  
James alzo la mirada y vio como los rodeaban montones de chicos y otros se abrían paso entre la multitud que ya había. Algunos se veían aprensivos y otros divertidos.  
  
"¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Snivelly?" Pregunto James  
  
"Yo lo estaba viendo, tenia la nariz pegada al pergamino" Dijo Sirius maliciosamente "No podrán leer nada. "Hubo una carcajada general,  
  
Snape estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero parecida estar sujeto por cuerdas invisibles.  
  
"Tu.Espera" Dijo viendo con intenso odio a James" Tu.Espera."  
  
"¿Espera que?" Dijo Sirius maliciosamente "¿A que vengas a limpiar tu nariz en nosotros?"  
  
Snape dejo escapar una mezcla de insultos y maleficios pero con su varita a mas de diez pies, nada ocurrió.  
  
"Lávate la boca" Le dijo James con un tono amenasante "Scourgify."  
  
De la boca de Snape empezaron a salir burbujas de jabón color rosa que cubrían sus labios haciéndole dar arcadas.  
  
"¡¡¡Déjenlo en PAZ!!!"  
  
James y Sirius voltearon. La mano libre de James salto a su cabello ya alborotado. Era Lily.  
  
"¿Todo bien Evans?" Pregunto James y todos alrededor pudieron notar que su tono de voz haba cambiado. Ahora se escuchaba mas profunda y madura.  
  
"Déjenlo en paz" Dijo Lily que estaba viendo a James con todo el odio que sentía hacia él. "¿Qué te ha hecho?"  
  
"Bueno" Dijo James aparentando como si tuviera que pensarlo "Es más el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero."  
  
Muchos de los que los rodeaban se rieron, pero ni Lily ni Remus lo hicieron. Lily, bueno es obvio porque y Remus por estar leyendo un libro. Igual el nunca intervenía.  
  
"Te crees muy gracioso" Dijo Lily fríamente "Pero no eres mas que un arrogante y engreído cerdo machista. ¡Déjalo en paz!"  
  
"Lo haré si sales conmigo Evans, vamos, sal conmigo y te juro que no volveré a apuntar mi varita hacia el viejo Snivelly de nuevo." Detrás de él, el hechizo Impedimenta estaba pasando. Snape empezaba a alcanza su varita caída.  
  
"No saldría contigo aunque fuera una elección entre ti y el calamar gigante."  
  
Mala suerte Prongs" Dijo Sirius dándose media vuelta "¡¡¡OYE!!!!"  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Hubo un destello de luz y una cortada apareció en la mejilla de James. James no lo dudo ni un segundo. Hubo un segundo destello y Snape estaba colgado de cabeza con su túnica cayendo sobre su rostro para mostrar unos pantaloncillos grisáceos.  
  
Muchos de los que estaban ahí se rieron. Lily cuya furiosa expresión vaciló como si fuera a sonreír dijo:  
  
"¡Bájenlo!"  
  
"Ciertamente." Contesto James con un movimiento de su varita. Pero  
  
Sirius exclamo:  
  
"Locomotor mortis!" Y Snape quedo rígido como un tablero en el aire otra vez.  
  
"¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!" Exclamo Lily ahora con su propia varita afuera.  
  
"Por favor Evans no me hagas hechizarte." Dijo James tan arrogante como siempre.  
  
"Entonces quítale el hechizo." Contesto Lily.  
  
James se volteo y murmuro el contra hechizo.  
  
"Ahí tienes" Dijo mientras Snape se ponía de pie "Tienes suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí."  
  
"No necesito ayuda de sangre sucias metidas como ella." Exclamo Snape furioso.  
  
Lily parpadeo.  
  
"Esta bien" Dijo rencorosamente "No me molestare en un futuro, Y yo tu lavaría mi ropa interior. "  
  
"Discúlpate con Evans." Exclamo James.  
  
"No quiero que TÚ lo hagas disculparse" Dijo Lily volteándose hacia James "Eres tan malo como él.  
  
"¿Qué?" Grito James "Yo nunca t he llamado una. ya tu sabes que."  
  
"Despeinándote porque crees que se ve bien verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, pavoneándote con esa estúpida snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te moleste todo porque puedes.. Me sorprende que tu escoba se pueda levantar del suelo con esa cabeza inflada en ella.¡ME ENFERMAS!" Lily se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección al castillo.  
  
"Evans oye Evans!!!" James grito detrás de ella, pero ella no volteo. "¿Y a ella que le pasa?" Preguntando tratando fallidamente de sonar indiferente.  
  
"Leyendo entre líneas yo diría que ella piensa que eres un engreído, amigo." Contesto Sirius  
  
"Bien, Excelente." Dijo James que ahora se veía furioso "¿Quién quiere verme quitándole los pantaloncillos a Snape? " 


	3. Un recuerdo

Capitulo 3. Un recuerdo  
  
"¡Rayos!" Exclamo Sirius. El timbre había sonado "Será en otra ocasión Snivellus."  
  
"Vamos padfoot." Dijo Remus por fin. Los cuatro amigos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron en dirección al castillo.  
  
"Ese estúpido de Potter." Le decía Lily a sus amigas "Mira que usar al desgraciado de Snape para que saliera con él."  
  
"Lily yo tu no me molestaría tanto. " Dijo Alex  
  
"¿Por qué? Pregunto Lily  
  
"Porque del odio nace el amor." Dijo Becka  
  
"¡CÁLLATE REBECKA!"  
  
"Es cierto, pero yo no lo decía por eso" Dijo Alex después de reírse un rato "James Potter no es mas que un arrogante y engreído cerdo machista, no hay que ponerle atención."  
  
"Tienes razón" Dijo Lily "Pero odio como camina, odio como habla, odio como se lleva la mano al pelo cada vez que me ve. ¡LO ODIO!"  
  
"Ya te lo digo, del odio nace el amor."  
  
"Becka"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Callate."  
  
"Yo solo decía."  
  
Mientras tanto los merodeadores.  
  
"¿Me odia verdad?"  
  
"Sí". Contestó Remus  
  
"¿Qué hago para ganármela?"  
  
"No es un premio James, es una chica y déjame decirte que bien lista."  
  
"Si mooney pero que hago"  
  
"Del odio nace el amor prongs. solo espera."  
  
"Bueno, ahora que no es secreto que me gusta Lily" Dijo James  
  
"Ustedes díganme quienes son sus próximas víctimas. "  
  
"La mía Alex." Dijo Sirius.  
  
"¿Alex Carter?" Preguntaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Sí ¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Sirius en un tono amenasante.  
  
"No, tranquilo padfoot, yo solo preguntaba" Dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa "¿a ti Remus?"  
  
"Becka"  
  
"¿Es que a todos nos gusta alguna de ese grupito?"  
  
"SÍ." Contestaron los otros al unísono  
  
"Lo sospechaba."  
  
Dijo James mientras entraban al gran Comedor.  
  
"Buena suerte." Dijo Remus  
  
"Igual". Dijeron los otros tres. En las mesitas ya estaban las plumas, pergaminos y tinteros. Y en la mesa alta el profesor Dumbledore les dijo con una sonrisa:  
  
"¡ Buenas tardes! Por favor, tomen asiento" Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y luego el profesor dijo "Pueden empezar"  
  
James fue uno de los primeros en terminar y se quedo embobado viendo a Lily. Después de un rato reaccionó y volteo a ver a Sirius quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo, a Remus y Peter quienes le hicieron el mismo gesto afirmativo para volver a ver a Lily. Pasaron como unos cinco minutos y luego el profesor Dumbledore dijo:  
  
"¡Plumas abajo! No se muevan hasta que les indique. ¡Accio pergaminos!" Mas de cien pergaminos volaron desde todas las mesitas hacia las manos del profesor quien dijo. "Antes de irse, quiero recordarles que el baile de finales de curso es la proxima semana. Se pueden ir."  
  
James le dirigió una ultima mirada a Lily y salio paras encontrarse con Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
" Me fue horrible" Comento Peter.  
  
"No sé de que te quejas Peter" Dijo James evasivamente "Eso no fue un T.I.M.O" James notó que Peter sé había puesto rojo, no sabia si de rabia o de vergüenza, y no le importaba. De repente una dulce risa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Lily y sus amigas pasaban por ahí.  
  
"Evans!!!!- Le llamo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
"¿Qué quieres Potter?" Preguntó ella molesta. James se puso de rodillas y le tomo la mano. Lily lo miró sorprendida.  
  
"Por favor Evans, sal conmigo te lo ruego."  
  
"Suéltame" Exclamo ella mucho más molesta, su rostro estaba lleno de rabia "¿Quién te crees tú para tocarme? Me tienes harta.. Entiéndelo, NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO, NI LOCA LO HARIA, AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ."  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se fue. James seguía ahí, de rodillas en el piso, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, nunca nadie le había hecho eso, nadie. Pero es que Lily no era cualquiera el ya lo había comprobado un año atrás..  
  
****************FLASH BACK*****************  
  
James caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, acababa de ganar la copa de quiditch y su novia, Lily Evans, al igual que sus amigos le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa. Apuró el paso y llego al retrato de la dama gorda, dio la contraseña (n/a: comprenderán que me da demasiada pereza ponerme a inventar una contraseña ahora) y entró para ser recibido con un efusivo abrazo de Lily, se notaba que ella lo quería mucho.  
  
"Hola." Dijo él después de separase de ella.  
  
"Hola." Dijo ella también. James le tomó la mano y se fueron a sentar junto al fuego.  
  
"¿No quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?" Le pregunto después de hablar por mucho tiempo.  
  
"Si." Contestó ella. James le dio un beso, se puso de pie y se dirijio a buscar una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
"Hola" dijo una voz detrás de él.  
  
"A, hola Jessica" Dijo James  
  
"Felicidades, ganaste la copa"  
  
"Si es grandioso, disculpa, Lily está esperando" Dijo James, no le gustaba estar cerca de Jessica.  
  
"Ay, por favor, no le va a pasar nada" dijo ella acercándosele maliciosamente.  
  
"No, pero no me gusta dejarla sola, asi que, por favor" Dijo James separandose de ella, pero ella lo agarro por los brazos y le planto un beso.  
  
"¡JAMES!"  
  
"Lily" dijo él con un nudo en la garganta, Jessica la había obligado a darle un beso y Lily los había visto "No es lo que piensas."  
  
"¿A no?" Dijo Lily con una lagrima corriendo por su rostro seguida de otras miles  
  
"¿Entonces que es? Explicamelo Potter." James cerro los ojos, nunca lo habia llamado Potter, era claro que estaba muy enfadada.  
  
"Te lo juro Lily, ella me obligo, me agarro y me beso no fui yo."  
  
"Ahora no fuiste tu, hace un minuto atrás me estabas diciendo que Lily no significaba nada para ti, que era una mas, y que terminarías con ella si yo te aceptaba."  
  
"¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE HABLAS?"  
  
"Conque esas tenemos, Potter, pues te lo haré mas fácil, porque yo no te quiero volver a ver a ti Potter, me das asco." Lily, que esa noche sé habia arreglado especialmente para él, subio corriendo y llorando las escaleras.  
  
"¿Volvemos a lo nuestro?" Era Jessica  
  
"Alejate de mí, perra."  
  
En esos momenteos se escucho una canción era muy bonita, lástima que no la entendía, estaba en otro idioma.  
  
Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos, se fue, el murmullo de su silencio, se fue su sonrisa de fábula, se fue la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
  
Lily, que iba a la mitad de las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo una última vez..  
  
Se fue, solo me quedo su veneno, se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo, se fue y la vida con él se me fue, se fue y desde entonces ya solo tengo lágrimas.  
  
Ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Lily se volvió a dar la vuelta y siguió el camino hasta su habitación donde se quedó toda la noche.  
  
**********FIN DEL FLASH BACK****** 


	4. un desagradable encuentro y un descubrim...

Capitulo 4 . Un desagradable encuentro y un descubrimiento.  
  
"Prongs ¿estás bien?"  
  
"Si estoy bien ¿Por qué?" Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.  
  
"Estabas llorando" Dijo Sirius preocupado "Te conozco de toda la vida y la unica vez que te he visto llorar fue el año pasado cuando terminaste con Lily, por favor dime que no estabas pensando en eso."  
  
"Si, estaba pensando justamente en eso"Dijo James. Nunca le había ocultado algo a sus amigos, no tenía porque hacerlo ahora.  
  
"Creí que ya lo habías olvidado, amigo que paso."  
  
"No lo se, solo lo recordé, era como si lo estuviera viviendo. fue horrible.  
  
"James, ella no va a volver contigo, aunque sabe que fue Jessica quien te obligó, tiene miedo de que le hagas algo parecido y es que tu tienes la culpa, porque no has durado ni un mes con ninguna." Dijo Remus  
  
"Si y mira cuantas han sido: Carla, Kristin, Kristina. Michelle, Elyon, Evan, Britt, Steph, Susie, Cindy, Hanna, Kate, Mary, Luly, Adri, Ali, Ceci, Carol, Lore, Janet, Gaby, Nicky, Gracie, Maggie, Paty, Nats, Claire. y esa son las que me acuerdo." Dijo Sirius  
  
"Si James y en un año."  
  
"Es que ninguna es como Lily."  
  
"Y ninguna lo será" Dijo Remus. Habían empezado a caminar y ya estaban llegando a la sala común "Lily es muy especial, tienes que saber tratarla y déjame decirte James que ella te amaba, pero Jessica le dio en su orgullo y en vez de cambiar para bien, se ha vuelto más orgullosa. -brillo de luna- "  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores entraron a la sala común y para desgracia de James, ahí estaba Lily, se miraron por unos instantes, Lily pudo leer la tristeza en los ojos de James, Luego fue halado por Sirius y sus miradas se separaron.  
  
"James, tienes que olvidarla, te está haciendo daño y lo sabes."  
  
"Si, lo se " Dijo James "Pero no puedo, tu no entiendes nunca te has enamorado"  
  
"Lo se, por eso te lo digo, porque eres mi mejor amigo y se que suena cursi, pero eres lo mas importante que tengo, ya conociste a mi familia el verano pasado y sabes perfectamente bien que todos, menos Nymph (Nymphadora Tonks) son mortífagos."  
  
"Si, ese verano fue horrible."  
  
"Ni que lo digas Nos estamos saliendo del tema, el punto es que te tienes que olvidar de ella."  
  
"Pero a ti te gusta Alex" Dijo James cayendo en cuenta del porque su amigo estaba tan triste.  
  
"¿Cómo que no importa?" Dijo James un poco frustrado "Si yo me olvido de Lily tu te tendrías que olvidar de Alex y no tendrias con quien ir al baile."  
  
"Iré con alguien mas."  
  
"¿Con quien? ¿Con Giselle?" Pregunto James "No puedes terminaste con ella hace unos dias."  
  
"Es cierto."  
  
"Vas a ir con Alex"  
  
"No"  
  
"Que si"  
  
"Que no"  
  
"Que si"  
  
"Que no"  
  
"¿PODRIAN DETENERSE?" - Exclamo Remus perdiendo la paciencia "Gracias."  
  
"Sirius tienes que ir con Alex ¿Con quien mas irias? ¿Solo?"  
  
"Nunca" Dijo Sirius orgullosamente.  
  
"Entonces ve con ella."  
  
"Está bien, Está bien, voy a ir con Alex al baile, pero que conste que si Lily se sienta en nuestra mesa es por tu culpa James Potter."  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
^^^ Mientras tanto ^^^  
  
"¿Con quien van a ir al baile?" Preguntaba Becka a sus amigas "Yo iré con Remus" ^_^  
  
"¿Con Remus?" Exclamaron las demás al unísono  
  
"Si con Remus"  
  
"Bueno, a mi nadie me lo ha pedido" Dijo Alex "Pero espero que el que me lo pide sea Sirius  
  
"Ay, por favor Alex, no seas empalagosa" Dijo Lily. "¿Qué? Si es la verdad."  
  
"¿Qué te pasa Lily? Te noto extraña" Pregunto Alex  
  
"No es nada" Contesto ella "Es solo que ese Potter me amargó el día."  
  
"Ya te lo dije esta mañana, no vale la pena" LE dijo Alex  
  
"Lo se, pero es que cuando entró, hace unos momentos, recordé lo que pasó el año pasado."  
  
"Lily, no pienses en eso, solo fue una experiencia horrible."  
  
"Lo sé, pero es difícil de olvidar ¿sabes?  
  
"Si yo se, pero lo hecho, hecho está."  
  
"Si pero."  
  
"Sin peros."  
  
"Esta bien" Accedió Lily al fin "Mejor me voy a dormir ha sido un día muy pesado."  
  
"Esta bien Hasta mañana"  
  
Lily les sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
"Voy a hablar con Alex enseguida."  
  
"Yo voy contigo ¿Y que le vas a decir?" Preguntaba James a Sirius..  
  
"Que si quiere venir al baile conmigo, es obvio ¿no?"  
  
"Jajaja... Eso cr." James se paró en seco. Sé había encontrado con lo que menos quería ver en eso momentos. Lily Evans. Se quedaron asi un momento, solo mirándose, un tiempo que para ambos era eterno.  
  
"Vamos James" Dijo Sirius halándolo por el brazo Lily bajó la mirada y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y hecharse a llorar como una niñita de cinco años.  
  
"No Lily, no llores, debes ser fuerte" Decía una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. "Debes olvidarte de él, solo es un mujeriego"  
  
"No puedo, simplemente no puedo, no puedo olvidarlo, ni a él, ni lo que me hizo" Decía otra vocecita dentro de su cabeza.  
  
"Lily ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Alex histérica entrando a la habitación.  
  
"No es nada" - Respondió Lily secándose las lágrimas ya más tranquila. Ella no sabía porque pero la presencia de su mejor amiga siempre la habia tranquilizado.  
  
"¿Cómo que no té pasa nada?" Exclamó Alex "¿me vas a decir que lloras por nada? Ese si que no te lo creo."  
  
"Es solo James."  
  
"¿Qué te hizo ese idiota ahora?"  
  
"Nada, nada, solo lo vi."  
  
"¿Lo vistes y te echaste a llorar? No te reconozco Lily Evans.  
  
"Yo tampoco Alex, no sé que me pasa"  
  
"Yo sí sé" Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿A sí? ¿Qué es?"  
  
"Tú estas enamorada."  
  
"¿YO? ¿ENAMORADA DE JAMES POTTER? ¡POR FAVOR!" Exclamó Lily tratando fallidamente de sonar ofendida o alarmada.  
  
" Si" Contestó Alex "Y por favor deja de actuar, yo se muy bien que lo sigues queriendo."  
  
A Lily se le encogió el corazón. ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿se habría vuelto a enamorar de james?  
  
"Pero si yo lo olvidé" Le dijo Lily "Yo lo olvidé, es imposible que.  
  
"Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan."  
  
"Alex, deja tus dichos para otra ocasión" Le dijo Lily "Esto es serio."  
  
"Es la verdad Lily, o ¿me vas a negar que sigues sintiendo algo por James? Tu siempre lo has querido, solo que eres una gran actríz y lo has sabido disimular muy bien, pero yo lo noté.  
  
"No sé" Contestó Lily sentándose junto a Alex "Todo es muy confuso."  
  
"Bueno, aclararas todo el día el baile"  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"  
  
"Que te vas a sentar junto a James en la fiesta."  
  
"¿QUÉ?" Exclamó Lily "no no no no no no no no, yo no voy en esa, no no no no no"  
  
"Entonces me vas a dejar sola."  
  
"No, pero ¿por qué no me ponen junto a Remus?"  
  
"Porque junto a Remus va Becka."  
  
"Y junto a.a.a.a."  
  
"Ves, no hay nadie más."  
  
"Pero es James."  
  
"Exacto, es James o Peter.."  
  
Lily se mordió el labio. Era cierto, si no era con James era con Peter y por lo menos James se veía bien.  
  
"Esta bien" Dijo Lily en tono de resignación. Alguien entró a la habitación, Era Becka. 


	5. un beso

Hola!!!! Gracias a las 4 personas que me dejaron Reviews. El fanfic ya está terminado y tiene una continuación ( es para yoya, el tuyo mama es el de la carta. H/G)  
  
Lore: ¡¡¡¡¡¡LEISTES MI FANFIC!!!!!!! TU DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS. DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTOY IMPRESIONADA..  
  
Mama: el tuyo es el de la carta . se va a llamar "una carta para Harry" y no lo voy a publicar hasta el día de tu cumpleaños.  
  
Tia Pao: T.Q,M!!!!! Ya toy arreglando del pegadiño. asi puedes disfrutar d mis atorrancias y de tu fanfic.  
  
Bueno. como no tengo nada mas que decir.me despido.. Aki sta l tan sprado capitulo.  
  
Capitulo 5 . Un beso .  
  
"Lily, al fin te encuentro" Dijo "La profesora McGonagall te está esperando abajo, quiere hablar contigo y con James."  
  
"¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo y con James?"  
  
"No lo se, cosas de premios anuales."  
  
"Ah. es cierto Dijo ella suspirando, había olvidado que James también era premio anual "supongo que tengo que bajar."  
  
Lily bajo las escaleras y lo primero que vio fue a James sentado enfrente a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
"¿Me buscaba profesora?" Pregunto mientras ella y James se veían fijamente a los ojos  
  
"Sí Srta. Evans" Dijo la profesora "Queria hablar con usted y con el Sr. Potter sobre el baile de fin de curso. Como usstedes dos son los premios anuales de este año, les toca abrir el baile."  
  
"¿QUÉ?" Dejo escapar James "Lo siento, profesora." Agrego al ver la cara de Mcgonagall  
  
"Como les iba diciendo" Dijo la profesora viendo a James "tienen que abrir el baile de fin de curso vestidos como muggles."  
  
"¿cómo muggles?" Repitió Lily  
  
"Sí, el profesor Dumbledore quiere que abran el baile con ropa muggle, ahora vayan a dormir, mañana en la tarde irán a comprar sus vestidos a Hogsmeade."  
  
La profesora se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala común.  
  
"Asi que." Dijo James "Vamos a abrir el baile."  
  
"Si" Dijo Lily "James, yo emm.. Yo quería hablar contigo."  
  
" Oh, esta bien" Dijo James sentándose junto a ella.  
  
"Yo quería disculparme contigo por todas las cosas que te dije" Dijo Lily " En verdad no t odio."  
  
" Da la impresión de todo lo contrario" Dijo James con una sonrisa " No te preocupes" Lily le sonrió  
  
"Lily" Le llamo James  
  
"Dime"  
  
"Lily, ¿recuerdas esa noche? ¿Del año pasado?" Preguntó James  
  
"Si James, si la recuerdo"  
  
"Ella me obligó" Dijo James "Lily ella, no significó, significa ni nunca significara nada para mi. lo único que me ."  
  
" Lo se" Dijo Lily "pero eso me dolió ¿sabes?, aunque ya te perdone"  
  
James se le acerco un poco, tal vez mucho o tal vez no, pero se le acercó tanto que podia oir su respiración agitada y casi oír los latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave beso.  
  
Después de un rato Lily se separo de él con un salto.  
  
" No James" le dijo con la respiración agitada (n/a: Agitada porque se asusto, ustedes saben no, para aquellas mal pensadas. si es contigo hermanita gemela Yosi) "Esta mal, no debemos hacer esto"  
  
Se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación con la cara totalmente roja, dejando a James sentado en el sillón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Al fin había vuelto a probar ese dulce sabor de los labios de Lily pero algo le haba inquietado ¿Por qué se había ido?  
  
Muchas horas pasaron y James seguía pensando en las posibilidades por las cuales Lily se hubiera ido hasta que Sirius bajo y lo mando a subir.  
  
  
  
PoR FaVoR DeJeN ReViEwS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. un momento antes de las cinco

Aquí esta el sexto capitulo.. Disculpen si se me sale la cursilería. pero asi soy yo jajajaa is o q familia????  
  
Capitulo 6 - Comprando los vestidos -  
  
A la mañana siguiente la profesora Mcgonagall les dijo que a finales de la tarde, esperaran fuera del castillo para ir a comprar sus vestidos ( como a las 5:00).  
  
Lily le conto a Alex todo lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior cuando Mcgonagall los mando a llamar.  
  
"¿QUÉ EL HIZO QUE Y TU HICISTES QUE?" Excamo ella al escucharlo.  
  
"nos besamos pero yo lo detuve" Dijo Lily seria  
  
" Dejame decirte Lily que eres la persona mas complicada que conozco" Dijo Alex sin poder creerlo  
  
" Lo se" Dijo Lily suspirando " En estos momentos estoy confundida"  
  
" Pero ¿por qué lo detuviste? Pregunto Alex  
  
"Porque si" Respondió Lily "no quiero que piense que estoy a sus pies"  
  
" pero si lo estas." Le dijo Alex  
  
" no, no lo estoy" Respondió Lily "Solo estoy. no se, por favor cambiemos de tema"  
  
"Vamos al lago Lil"- Le dijo Alex con una sonrisa "Un momento ¿dónde estan Becka y Ashley?"  
  
"Becka debe estar con Remus" Respondió Lily "pero a Ashley no la veo desde ayer en la mañana"  
  
Alex y Lily siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lago donde se quitaron los zapatos y las medias y metieron los pies al agua"  
  
" Entonces ¿vas a venir a mi casa a pasar el verano?" Preguntó Lily alejando el tema de James Potter  
  
"Claro, pero primero tengo que pasar una semana en casa" Asi pasaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde hasta que.  
  
" Ya mañana es el baile ¿no están nerviosas?" Dijo Alex Ashley y Becka se les habían unido.  
  
Ashley con la excusa de había tenido que ir al centro de Londres a comprar unas cosas muggles y Becka, como lo habían predicho Lily y Alex, había pasado toda la mañana con Remus.  
  
"si, estoy ansiosa" Dijo Becka "No sé que ponerme. bueno ya vere"  
  
" yo ya se que ponerme" Dijo Ashley " Es un vestido hermoso"  
  
"¿Vestido muggle?" Pregunto Lily sin poder ocultar su preocupación al saber que se acercaba la hora de salir con James.  
  
"Claro que no Lil," Contestó Ashley "Es solo una túnica con una blusa y una falda tienes que verlo esta hermoso, te va a encantar"  
  
"Me lo imagino" Dijo Alex y agrego en un susurro para que solo Lily escuchara "¿Qué té pasa?"  
  
"No lo se" Contestó Lily también en un susurro "Creo que estoy nerviosa por ya tu sabes que"  
  
"¿No crees que deberiamos decirles?" Pregunto Alex señalando con la cabeza a Ashley y Becka quienes conversaban alegremente del baile.  
  
" No ellas no entenderían" Dijo Lily "Además prefiero que sea una sorpresa"  
  
" Ya son las 5:15 Lily, apurate llegaras tarde" Le interrumpió Alex.  
  
Lily dio un brinco y salio corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraría con James.  
  
"Llegas tarde" Le dijo James en cuanto vio a Lily  
  
" hazme. un.. Favor." dijo Lily con la respiracion entrecortada y apoyando las mano sobre sus rodillas  
  
" lo que quieras" dijo James tomandole las manos y poniendolas entre las suyas.  
  
A Lily no le gustó ese gesto pero no dijo nada.  
  
" no le digas a nadie sobre esto" Le dijo Lily  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
" Porque no quiero estar escuchando comentarios molestos por los pasillos"  
  
"¿ni siquiera a Sirius?" Pregunto James suplicante  
  
" solo si consideras que Sirius no va a decir nada" Dijo Lily sintiéndose un poco maldita  
  
" no lo hará si yo se lo pido" dijo Jame sentándose en el piso  
  
"por favor James" Suplico Lily sentándose junto a el " Seamos discretos, tampoco me gustaria que contaras lo que paso anoche"  
  
"Entiendo" Dijo James dolido "no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo"  
  
" no es eso James" Dijo Lily  
  
" ¿Entonces que es?" Pregunto James "¿Qué es? Dime porque no quieres que nadie ..  
  
"No quero sufrir más, James" Dijo Lily confesándole por primera vez en su vida algo que sentía " esa noche, el curso pasado, fue horrible, me tomo todo ese curso y el verano recuperarme y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez.2"  
  
" No lo vas a hacer"(No malpiensen. si eso es contigo aimee) Dijo James pasanole un brazo por los hombros.  
  
"Aun asi" Dijo Lily sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos "prefiero no arriesgarme. Entiendeme por favor"  
  
" te entiendo" Dijo James apretandola contra si ahora con ambos brazos "pero dime algo..¿todavia me quieres?  
  
Lily se separo de el, lo miro a los ojos y no dijo nada. pero las palabras no hacian falta. James comprendió el mensaje, la volvió a abrazar y sonrío. 


	7. De compras

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO!!!!  
  
Por favor. recuérdenme nunca mas escribir en cuaderno para después pasar a computadora.. Me duele todo.. Meli me encantan tus fanfic. Pao ¿ q esperas para publikr l tuyo???  
  
Gracias a todas las q me dejen reviews el fic ya se esta acabando. después viene otro, la continuación de este..  
  
Aquí esta el capitulo 7  
  
Capitulo 7 Comprando los vestidos.  
  
"Disculpen la tardanza" Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall provocando que ambos chicos se pusieran de pie de un salto "El Profesor Dumbledore me puso una tarea que me entretuvo" "no se preocupe profesora" Respondió Lily inmediatamente "No lo hago Srta. Evans" Dijo la profesora ( N/A: que creída) "Es tarde, vamonos ya; después de todo Hogsmeade no esta a la vuelta de la esquina." Mcgonagall se encamino al carruaje y Lily y James la siguieron. El viaje hacia Hogsmeade fue corto, estaban un poco apurados. Al llegar, Mcgonagall los llevo a un establecimiento llamado "Chuku's boutique" Ropa muggle para toda ocasión.(N/A: Si no les gusta el nombre cámbienselo, mis neuronas están desgastadas porque acabo de terminar la semana de bimestrales y comprenderán, mi cerebro quedo inútil) "Buenas tardes" Saludo la dependiente "Buenas tardes" Contestó Mcgonagall "Venimos a comprar unos vestidos de noche para ellos dos" "siganme" dijo la joven Lily y James la siguieron por una habitación llena de vestidos muggles. La dependiente caminaba por toda la habitacion atrayendo algunos vestidos. Despues de un rato llegaron al final de la habitación donde habian dos puertas cada una con un rotulo que decía "hombres" y "mujeres" respectivamente. La dependiente le dio a Lily varios vestidos los cuales ella se fue probando, pero ninguno le gustaba, hasta que vio el último. Lily se lo probó y le quedó espectacular, pero no se atrevió a salir con el, asi que se lo quito y salio con su túnica de Hogwarts.  
  
" Su novio la espera afuera" Dijo la dependiente al verla salir  
  
"¿Quién? ¿James?. Oh, el no es mi novio" Contesto Lily  
  
"Dentro de poco lo será" Dijo la dependiente " Sucedera el día del baile"  
  
Lily se extraño mucho al escuchar esas palabras  
  
"¿Qué habrá querido decir?" Se preguntaba Lily. Ya estaban de regreso y en el carruaje reinaba el silencio "¿Sera cierto lo que dijo?"  
  
"Lily, ¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntaba James mientras la ayudaba a bajar "Has estado muy callada"  
  
" No es nada, no te preocupe" Le dijo Lily.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común donde Lily le contó todo a Alex.  
  
" Esperemos que sea cierto" Le dijo Alex cuando Lily le termino de contar lo que habia pasado.  
  
"No, bueno, no se" Dijo Lily " Estoy confundida"  
  
"Lo se Lily" Le dijo Alex " Pero yo se que en el fondo sabes que lo amas, sino entonces ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?  
  
"Tienes razón. creo" Le dijo Lily  
  
Fin del septimo capitulo. Gracias a todas las que leen mi fanfic. no saben cuanto me alegra saber que tengo reviews, asi que sean lindas conmigo y dejenme reviews. Familia es su obligacion apoyarme. asiq pliz dejen.  
  
Proximo y ultimo Chapter.  
  
El tan esperado baile: Todo termina y empieza con un beso. El vestido de Lily.divino.. Me hace llorar. ok exajere. jajajaja. pero en serio leanlo!!!  
  
L.Q.M. muaxxx 


	8. el tan esperado baile

Capitulo 8 - El tan esperado baile-  
  
A la mañana siguiente no se hablaba mas dl baile que se celebraría esa noche. A medida que se acercaba la hora Lily se ponía mas y más nerviosa. Hasta que llego la hora. Lily, Alex, Becka y Ashley subieron a la habitación y empezaron a arreglarse. Estuvieron listas despues de muchas horas de preparacion, en especial Lily. Suvestido eras largo, rosado pastel, casi blanco. Tenia el cabello rojo suelto y llevaba una especie de bincha de rainstones ( N/A: esas piedritas que parecen diamantes) al igual que sus sandalias. El vestido rosado era espalda afuera y se sujetaba detrás del cuello. Tenia como 10 capas de crinolina( esa cosa que infla los vestidos) y unos guantes del mismo color del vestido hasta los codos. Traia muy poco maquillaje, un poco de delineador que hacia resaltar sus ojos, un labial rosado con brillo y un poco de sombra rosado pálido.  
  
"Vamos Lily, James te espera" Dijo Alex cuando ya estubo lista.  
  
" Vamos" Dijo Lily, su voz temblaba ligeramente.  
  
Lily bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala comun donde se encontro con James.  
  
Sus ojos cafes brillaban notablemente cuando vio a Lily bajando las escaleras acompañada de sus amigas. Tragó saliba.  
  
"Tranquilo prongs, todo va a salir bien" Dijo Sirius notando la tension.  
  
"Si tu lo dices padfoot" Contestó el caminando hacia donde estaba Lily.  
  
"Hola Lil" Saludo James al llegar a donde estaba ella "Te ves. no tengo palabras." Dijo James  
  
"Gracias James" Contestó ella " Tu Tambien te ves bien"  
  
"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó James ofreciendole el brazo.  
  
"Claro" Contestó Lily tomándole el brazo.  
  
Lily y James se encaminaron al gran comedor donde deberia estar toda la escuela.  
  
Ahora no era Lily la nerviosa, aunque si lo estaba y mucho, podía sentir como James temblaba junto a ella.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto cuando ya se había hartado de sentir a James temblar.  
  
"No, bueno si." Dijo James  
  
"¿Puedo saber que es?"  
  
" Lo que pasa es que. es que. es que. no sé bailar" Dijo James algo sonrojado.  
  
"¿No sabes bailar?" Repitió Lily "bueno, eso se puede arreglar, me tomas de la mano, me llevas al centro del salon y pones una mano en mi cintura y me tomas la otra. después de eso solo me sigues, es fácil, espero"  
  
"Esta bien" Dijo James aun más sonrojado ante la perspectiva de tomar a Lily por la cintura frente toda la escuela,  
  
"Buenas noches" Saludó la profesora McGonagall cuando se encontraron frente a las puertas del gran comedor que ahora hacia las veces de gran salon.  
  
"Buenas noches profesora" Saludaron Lily y James al unísono.  
  
" Las puertas se abrirán en cualquier momento estén listos" Dijo para después desaparecer por un corredor. No habian tenido tiempo para pensar a donde se habia ido la profesora cuando las puertas se abrieron.  
  
James tomo la mano de Lily y la condujo hasta el centro del salon donde se separo de ella, hizo una reverencia y le beso la mano.  
  
Ambos pudieron escuchar como algunas chicas ahogaban grititos y algunos chicos borraban sus sonrisas.  
  
La musica empezó a sonar, James tomo la mano de Lily entre la suya y puso la otra que tenia libre en su cintura y sin saber exactamente como, empezo a moverse al compas de la musica. "No es tan malo" Pensaba James.  
  
Lily por otro lado sentia que se derretia bajo la mirada de James. No podian dejar de verse. Los ojos de James brillaban notablemente a la luz de las velas que adornaban el gran salon.  
  
Ya no existia nada mas, solo eran ellos dos, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso.  
  
Un beso que significaba el comienzo de muchas cosas.  
  
Fin!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************* TERMINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya se que no se esperaban un final asi, pero asi tiene que terminar para que pueda escribir la continuacion.  
  
Si les gusto dejen reviews, sino. tambien.  
  
Lean mi proximo fanfic. Lily y James, un amor despues de Hogwarts (a menos que tu, mi querida madre, hermana, hija o tia me den una mejor idea)  
  
Muchas Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews a lo largo del fic.. L.Q,1.M.. MUAX! 


End file.
